Lilium Intra Spinas
by RukbatLupa
Summary: Harry sits by the lake at Hogwarts an considers the future, and the past. Begins with a sort of a flashback, but segways into Harry's musings. Songfic-ed to Jordan Hill's "Remember Me This Way."


Okay, This is a songfic (short and sweet, promise) of one of my favorite songs of all time, REMEMBER ME THIS WAY, which is owned by one Jordan Hill, or at least preformed by the aforementioned! I wish I owned a gold mine like HP, but I don't. :P It is the lucky property of J.K. Rowling.   
  


LILIUM INTRA SPINUS

(The Lily Among the Thorns)  
  


Every now and then

We find a special friend

Who never lets us down  
  


Who understands it all

Reaches out each time you fall

You're the best friend that I've found  
  


I know you can't stay

A part of you will never ever go away

Your heart will stay  
  


"Lily! Take Harry and GO!" A quick kiss goodbye. "GO!" Lily didn't bother protesting. She ran to the baby's room, praying James could buy enough time, and hoping that maybe . . . he wouldn't have to die to do it.  
  


I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way  
  


"Ssh, little one . . . Mummy needs her wand . . ." Lily searched frantically, and finally spotted it by Harry's crib. The baby was crying. "Ssh . . ." From outside the window, there was a green flash. She stood, petrified with grief. James filled her mind. His laugh, his smile, his eyes . . . the way he always licked an ice cream cone right to left. When he was happy, he would laugh, and throw Harry in the air, making plans for all the time they would spend on the Quidditch field, training Harry to be the best Seeker Hogwarts ever saw.   
  


Remember me this way  
  
  
  


I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me

No matter where I go  
  


Harry sat by the lake, watching the swallows swoop down to gather mud for their nests. He'd probably be building his own 'nest' soon. But he couldn't think with who. Someone like his Mum, he hoped, who would die for her children if need be. Ginny was a surprise to everyone when she and Malfoy had announced their elopement. And Mione was of course Ron's, heart and soul.   
  


And I know that you'll be there

Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere

I'll always care  
  


There was an odd feeling in his stomach when he remembered Cho. His boyhood crush, and how he had worshiped her. How Cedric had died. A chill ran up his spine as he thought about Cedric. How he had died, when there was no need, just like Mum.   
  


I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way  
  


"Rest in Peace, Cedric. You were loved, more than you knew." What had protected him that night, even after Voldemort had stolen his blood, his shielding? His Guardian Angel?  
  


And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you

I'll be standing by your side and all you do

And I won't ever leave

As long as you believe

You just believe  
  


He had wanted so much to believe his Mum watched over his every move, but there was no proof. Or was there? He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned. Blue-black eyes met his startling green. Sirius. A smile passed between them, and Harry hugged his godfather quickly. "Confused?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. You'll find her." A pause. "Or him. It is the Twenty-first century." 

"Oh, I don't think it'll be a him."

"You never know." They walked toward the school. Harry spotted something he hadn't seen on the way down. "Look." A lily grew, in the midst of a bramble bunch, a single shaft of light hitting it, and as the brambles round it were dry and twisted, it flourished. 

"Well, looks like a lily among the thorns."

"Maybe it's a . . . no, that's silly!" Could Harry honestly have thought maybe his mother sent the lily to encourage him? 

"Maybe it is." Sirius squeezed his shoulders, and they walked up to Hogwarts.   
  


I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

  
  



End file.
